The present invention relates to a disc playback device and a media storing a playback control program for the disc playback device. More particularly, the invention relates to a disc playback device which is capable of playing back a video disc and an audio disc in a manner that each track of each disc is reproduced for a predetermined time, and a media for storing a playback control program for the disc playback device.
There is known a disc playback device as shown in FIG. 6.
In FIG. 6, a disc playback device 1 accepts a video compact disc (CD) (referred to simply as a disc) and/or an audio disc for its playback or reproduction. The disc playback device 1 reads out data from the disc loaded by an optical pick-up under control of a system controller 3. When the data is read out of the video disc, the data is separated into video data and audio data. The video data is decoded by an MPEG video decoder 4a. The decoded video data is image processed in a predetermined manner by a display processor 4b. The processed image data is converted into a corresponding analog signal by a video D/A converter 4c. The analog signal is converted into a composite video signal by a video encoder 4d. The audio data separated from the readout data is decoded by an MPEG audio decoder 5a. The decoded signal is converted into an analog signal by an audio D/A converter 5b. The analog signal is then amplified by an amplifier 5c. The data that is read out of the audio disc is not MPEG data. Therefore, the data of the audio disc is input to the audio D/A converter 5b through the MPEG audio decoder 5a, while not processed by the audio decoder 5a. And it is converted into an analog signal by the audio D/A converter 5b. 
A specific key on the operation panel 6 is operated to enter a playback instruction to the disc playback device. In response to the playback instruction, the system controller 3 executes a process specified by the instruction. The operation panel 6 includes a digest playback key and a scan playback key, both not shown, as well as the select switch 6a. When the digest playback key is operated, the disc playback device 1 reproduces each track on the video disc for a predetermined time. When the scan playback key is operated, the device plays back each track on the audio disc for a predetermined time. Before operating the digest playback key or the scan playback key, the video disc or the audio disc is selected in accordance with the type of the reproduced disc by operating the select switch 6a. The system controller 3 executes a process of the digest playback or the scan playback only when the disc type selected is coincident with the disc type designated by the digest playback key or the scan playback key.
The conventional disc playback device described above has the following disadvantage.
To set up a special playback, i.e., the digest playback or the scan playback, the user must take two steps: a first step is to operate the select switch 6a to designate the type of disc to be reproduced, and a second step is to operate the digest playback key or the scan playback key to designate the playback mode. Those key operations are complicated and troublesome for the user.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a disc playback device which can designate a special playback, i.e., a digest playback or a scan playback, through a simple operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a media for storing a playback control program for controlling the disc playback device.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a disc playback device to reproduce either a video disc or an audio disc which is loaded, comprising: digest playback means for reproducing each track of the video disc for a predetermined time; scan playback means for reproducing each track on the audio disc for a predetermined time; special playback instructing means for instructing the disc playback device to reproduce each track of the disc which is loaded, for a predetermined time; disc type judging means for judging the type of disc to be reproduced; and special playback control means operating such that when the special playback instructing means issues an instruction to play back, if the result of judgement by the disc type judging means shows a video disc, the special playback control means drives the digest playback means, and if the result of judgement by the disc type judging means shows an audio disc, the special playback control means drives the scan playback means.
The digest playback means is able to reproduce each track of the video disc for a predetermined time. The scan playback means is able to reproduce each track of the audio disc for a predetermined time.
The term xe2x80x9ctrackxe2x80x9d means a logical set of data. In the case of a video disc or an audio disc for KARAOKE, a set of data representative of a piece of music corresponds to a track. The digest playback produces an image attendant with a sound, while the scan playback produces only a sound. However, it may be considered that both the playback modes are substantially the same in their playback purposes. In other words, the playback purposes of those playback modes are to retrieve a desired track through the operation of reproducing each track for a predetermined time.
The digest playback means may be constructed such that each track is reproduced for a predetermined time in successive manner. In the present invention, the digest playback means outputs the reproduced image of each track to its related segmental image area on the divided display screen, and displays a still picture of the reproduced image on the segmental image area after the reproduction of each track.
Thus, the reproduced image of each track is output to its related segmental image area on the divided display screen, and a still picture is displayed on the segmental image area after the reproduction of each track. Therefore, with progression of the reproducing operation, the still pictures of the reproduced images of the tracks are additively displayed. If the track numbers are attached to the reproduced tracks, the user can know the track number of a desired track after the completion of the digest playback.
The scan playback means may constructed such that the tracks are successively reproduced from the first track of those serially arrayed tracks. Another function may additionally be used. For instance, the scan playback means causes display means to display the track number of the track under reproduction. The track number may be displayed in terms of numerals or in a suitable graphic manner.
To a special playback, e.g., a digest playback and a scan playback, the user instructs the disc playback device to execute the special playback by use of the special playback instructing means. The disc type judging means judges the type of disc to be reproduced, a video disc or an audio disc. If the judged disc is the video disc, the special playback control means drives the digest playback means, and if it is the audio disc, the special playback control means drives the scan playback means.
Where the technical idea of the present invention is realized by a software technique, it is evident that a recording media containing a software describing the technical idea is within the spirit and scope of the invention.
In this respect, the present invention provides a media storing a playback control program for a disc playback device which is capable of reproducing a video disc for a predetermined time in a digest playback mode and an audio disc for a predetermined time in a scan playback mode, the playback control program controlling the disc playback device such that when an instruction to play back each track for a predetermined time is issued, the playback control program causes the disc playback device to judge the type of disc to be reproduced, if the result of judgement shows a video disc, the playback control program causes the disc playback device to operate in a digest playback mode, and if the result of judgement shows an audio disc, the special playback control program causes the disc playback device to operate in a scan playback mode.
The recording media may take any form of media, e.g., a magnetic recording media, a magneto-optical recording media or any other recording media to be developed in the future. Further, any other copies, e.g., primary copies and secondary copies, are also contained in the recording media, as matter of course. The products obtained transmitted through communication networks are within the scope of the invention. What are stored into semiconductor chips fall with the present invention.
The invention may be realized in part by hardware and in part by software, and in a manner that a part of the technical idea of the invention is stored in a storage, and it is read out as it is used.
Operation to select the digest playback or the scan playback is simplified and easy.
It is easy to retrieve a desired track from the video disc.
It is easy to retrieve a desired track from the audio disc.
A playback control program is suitable for the disc playback device whose operation is improved to be easy in selecting the digest playback or the scan playback.